Please don't leave me
by SpobetteForLife
Summary: Spencer and Toby are having the biggest fight they have ever had. When toby walks out the door Spencer starts reminiscing about old times. Will they come back for eachother or is it really over? Spoby one-shot.


**So, this is my first fan fiction. The original names are Brad and Jenna but since this is a fan fiction website I decided to change that names to Toby and Spencer since Spoby is by OTP. That's why it does nit completely match with Spoby. Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

"I don't care what you had to do! All I could think about was you getting hurt!"

-Spencer and Toby had been going on and on about last night when he had left to almost get killed. They were having the biggest fight of their lives which had just started out as a question.

"Why can't you just understand? He was in danger! I had to save him!" Toby's voice was getting louder and louder by every sentence and Spencer was starting to get really freaked out.

"I can't do this anymore!" Tears was running down her cheeks and her voice was cracking. "Just leave, please! I don't ever want to see you again!" She managed to get out between sobs while looking at the floor.

"Fine, whatever!"

She could hear the door slam as she sat down on the pale couch in the middle of the room.

* * *

 _"Close your eyes"._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just close them!"_

 _Spencer closed her eyes as her beautiful boyfriend stepped towards her._

 _"Okay, you can open them now". He said with an obvious smile on his face._

 _"Oh, my, god! Toby!" Spencer was staring at her boyfriend holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, lilies._

 _"Happy anniversary". His smile only grew wider as he handed the flowers to his girlfriend._

 _"They're beautiful". She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips as he put his hands around her waist. After what seemed like an eternity Spencer finally pulled away in need of oxygen. "Happy anniversary"._

* * *

She could feel the tears streaming down her face like never before. How did she end up here? Why is she sitting alone on the pale couch in the living room instead of drinking coffee in the Brew with her boyfriend? Or was it her ex-boyfriend?

* * *

 _"I fell deep in love, the first time a saw you, Your love, my darling made me feel so beautiful and new, It feels so wonderful to see you pleasant face, Makes me feel like kidnapping and taking you to some other place, Where there would be no one to disturb us, It would just be you, me and never ending bliss, You are the only one in the world, whose love comes for without a price, Thank you, my love, for giving me the taste of paradise. I love you so much, more than you can ever know, In your love sweetheart, my heart will always glow."_

 _Toby was laying in the hammock between the two trees outside of Spencer's house with Spencer in his arms telling her how much he loves her with a poem._

 _"You wrote that?". Spencer started to giggle like he had just made a fool of himself. But the truth was that she loved it._

 _"Not really, I found it on the internet". Toby started laughing at his romantic gesture that he didn't even come up with himself._

 _"That made more sense". She said between giggles._

 _"Hey! I could've written that!". He said in a playfully tone while hugging her closer to his body._

 _"I doubt it"._

 _She made her way out of his strong grip which made the whole hammock turn around leaving both of them on the ground. Toby landed on top of Spencer and held his arms like a cage around her. For a while they just lied there until Toby cut off Spencer's giggling by covering her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue in his mouth which caused him to let out a small moan._

 _Before things could get too heated they were interrupted by a fake coughing. Toby pulled away and looked up to see Spencer's mom standing there watching her daughter and her boyfriend making out._

 _"Would any of you like some tea?"_

* * *

She chuckled at the memory and her lips started to curve into a small smile. But then she remembered that she had just minutes ago broken up with the boy she loved. Or at least she thinks the broke up. It was all kind of blurry actually but she wasn't ready to give up on him.

She wiped her tears away and started walking to the glass door. His tanned truck was still there. That meant he hadn't left yet, but if it was by will, she didn't know. She opened the door and ran toward the truck and soon she could see his head pop up from behind the frond of the car. When he saw her running towards him he opened her arms for her to run right into. They stayed there for a while just hugging until she finally pulled away.

"Don't ever leave like that again". Tears was streaming down her face but with joy this time.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I promise". And just like that his lips crashed against hers and just seconds after that their tongues were in a real tongue war.

Toby lifted her up and as she put her legs around his waist he started walking towards the house without breaking the kiss. When they got inside he put Spencer down on the kitchen counter.

In lack of air she pulled away and whispered "I love you" in his ear while he was kissing her neck. "I love you too" he said between kisses.

She had never been happier than in this moment.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like it? Leave a review please tell me what I can improve. Also, leave prompts for my next fan fiction. See y'all next time!**


End file.
